


an impossibility in an impossible universe

by Riana1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU in crossing to another universe, Gen, no happily ever afters because nothing ever ends, save my poor babies, screw Westeros I am going to Disneyland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/pseuds/Riana1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s true that I’ve always been able to yank myself out of this world and plunge myself into another.”<br/>― Amy Plum, Die for Me </p><p>To save her is to save yourself, even if the world burns around you. Sansa dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now

The girl with her face cradles Sansa in her arms, whispering you're safe, you're safe, you're safe and Sansa wonders if this is real or if she has gone mad as the old dragon king. 

She smells candlewax and brimstone (sulfur), feels the chill of the seamless tile (linoleum) beneath her legs, and taste of salt on her lips (i will come for you), but sound of her father calling her name- she starts sobbing, clutching the other girl. 

Only madness could be this merciful, Sansa will take it anyway,


	2. Before

Sansa visits shops with dubious reputations, spends her lunch money on crystals and weird spices, and stalks internet forums until her mother takes away her laptop. 

She doesn't stop. 

The dreams don't stop.  
Arya will cover for her, but only Bran listens to her. They skip school and drive to the national park around Godseye. Sansa wakes up with wolves running under falling red leaves behind her eyes and Bran holding her hand, "We can get her."


	3. There

Meera watches Bran over the flickering flames of the campfire. 

She knows these glass dreams are cutting him apart. He tells them they are sharp and clear and bright, full of impossible silver cities, clockwork wonders, and a boy with his face pleading with him to come over. 

And the vilest temptation- his family whole and unharmed. Meera tries to say he will not leave them, but the cold presses in harder and she wishes for fens without meaning to.


	4. Here

Sansa dyes her hair blonde and practices her lies to her mirror.

My name is Cat. I live in a flat. (I am never going back).

I love the train. I live off Main. (I am going insane).

You are doing so well. I know it is hard but I promise it will get better. Her mirror (sister-self) smiles at her and Sansa tries to smile back. Courtesy is a lady's armor, Sansa reminds herself, and being sweet, shy Cat is easy. She watches her mirror (twin) and everything she needs to know is reflected back at her in shining careless confidence.

Sansa knows this world, like she knows one of Old Nan' stories, soaked in her dreams and most desperate hopes. She practices, practices, practices and sometimes- she is Cat, laughing with her sister Sansa over a skit on the telly.

She spends the rest of the afternoon curled up in bed while her mother brushes her hair and sings. (Her mother died with her brother, the Freys threw her body into the river).

It is going to be all right, her mother says. Cat nods her head and tries to believe.

My name is Cat. (I am never going back).


End file.
